There You Are
by i love alex
Summary: What happened after we left them kissing on her bed.


A/N: THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER.

* * *

"Is…is anybody else home?" She gasps as he licks a line from the underside of her chin over her jaw line.

She really has no idea. She hadn't left her bedroom since Elijah had, a little shaken up and too resigned to move anywhere else to wait.

To wait and to hope for him to come back to her.

"Mmm," He starts and she's rolling her head back over the pillow, giving him better access to whatever the hell he was now doing to the side of her neck.

"Jenna is asleep," He scoops an arm underneath her waist and his fingers have wriggled their way under the band of her jeans and she honestly thinks she might pass out if things don't move faster; his knee wedged between her thighs.

"And…Jer-e-my." She breaks out, sliding her fingers through his hair.

He barely shifts off her skin, tipping his head up to look her, right in the eye, that grin still on his face, "Out."

So maybe things are moving a little too fast and yes, they had important things to share and discuss but this? They both needed this right now, to be with one another in ways they hadn't in far too long.

He moans into her ear when her legs have wound their way around his hips, "God, I'm never leaving you….why the hell were we apart?" and she slips her tongue against his without answering because, seriously why?

When he's flicking open the button to her jeans with one hand and sliding the other up under her shirt, she lets out a groan in his ear and pushes him off her, leaving him so surprised that she's able to climb her way off the bed and get to her doorway before he can protest.

But just as she's shut her door, her back to him, she can feel it. His breath against her neck, his hands sliding around both hips, "You leaving me again?" He asks in that voice that gets her somewhere above her knees and she's tipping her head to one side, gripping her hands to his and guiding them lower.

"Only if you're coming with," She breathes and leans against him as he unzips her pants and kisses against her ear.

Her eyes fly open and she audibly whines when he suddenly moves his hands away from her and gently turns her around. He laughs quietly at her face. She's pouting. _Pouting._

He leans in and kisses her long and deep and she brings her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks lowly, resting his forehead against hers.

Now it's her turn to laugh but she hides the smile, tugs a little on the opening to his shirt and looks at him, "Take me back to bed, Stefan."

And he does. He lifts her off the floor and she ties her legs around him, whispering things into his ear that only make him walk faster.

When he reaches the edge of the bed, he drops her down and yanks his shirt and wifebeater over his head. She fiddles with her jeans, tugging them off just as he comes back down to help, her underwear being tossed across the room.

It moves fast after that. And she thinks as he pulls out then sinks into her, if they hadn't really fucked one another before, they were definitely doing it now. They made love, they slept together but this time it's all heat and want and the two of them coming seconds between each other to only flip their bodies over for more.

When she thinks he's fallen asleep, a couple hours later, that low breathing of his against her ear. She watches him, like the creepy, crazy in love with him girl she is.

She traces just the tip of her finger across his jaw line as he twitches his nose as he sleeps, in a way that is so ridiculously cute, she finds herself making a face and sighing way too loudly because god, she had missed this.

If you counted, the days hadn't been long but the time? The time without him. Lying next to her. Breathing out. Breathing in.

The time had been miles. Had stretched for days.

She had _missed_ him.

After a while of staring and her finger tracing patterns into his cheek, her stomach begins to groan quietly at her and though the thought of leaving him for even the tiniest second right now feels impossible…she needs food.

She's almost off the bed, untangling the arm from around her waist and slowly moving her butt backwards, when he stirs and tugs tighter, pulling her right back.

"Don't think so." He murmurs and she can feel the grin against her face.

"Mmmm," She moans as he begins to nibble and suck at her earlobe, shifting against her, "I need food…._Stefan_." She giggles loudly as he flips her around so she's on her back and suddenly the moment isn't so funny anymore as he looks down at her.

"What?" She quietly asks him when it gets to be too much but he just shakes his head a little and tucks his top lip under his bottom.

"Shy boy." She whispers warmly as he ducks his head down into the corner of her shoulder.

The feeling of his breathing against her bare chest is calming and warming all at once and she's lazy from last night and shuts her eyes, forgetting all about food when he speaks.

"It doesn't feel like we're there yet," He moves his head over and she turns so that they're knees were touching as they lay side by side, "It doesn't feel real, almost, you know?"

"I know." She whispers and he looks at her, his eyes a little darker, little deeper and gathers her closer, one hand splayed across her spine.

"Don't do that to me again." He whispers quietly and she isn't sure whether he's talking about their time apart or her screwed up plan of giving herself up but as she nods and whispers, _I promise_, she realizes that it doesn't matter. It's the same answer to both.

When her stomach growls again, this long stretch of sound that almost goes for half a minute, they both burst out laughing and he's still chuckling as he kisses the side of her face, "Okay, okay I get it, you need food."

But getting food somehow turns into this cat and mouse game. They race around the house trying to catch one another and take off the clothes they had only just put back on.

It stops only when she catches her elbow on the island in the kitchen from running too fast.

He get there's just as tears fill her eyes, the pain searing all the way to her shoulder and he helps her onto the bench to look at it better.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He hushes, holding her arm gently and kissing her elbow.

"My own fault, I ran straight into it." She says, wiping her eyes.

He grabs her some ice as well as stuff to make lunch from the fridge then wraps the ice in a towel, handing it to her before kissing her forehead.

"Preference of sandwich?"

She shakes her head, "Anything, and everything. I'm starving."

They spend this time catching their breath and talking. She tells him about the deal with Klaus and though she can tell he doesn't love the idea he says that it'll go with it for now and she knows he's just relieved she isn't considering her suicide mission any longer.

They don't talk about anything vampire, impending death related after that, like they've made a silent agreement not to and instead talk about other things, like they used to when they first got together and she finds herself laughing so hard at one of his stories that she's clutching her stomach.

And it feels so good and refreshing and like breathing that he puts down the knife he's using, walks around the bench top and kisses her.

"What was that for?" She asks as they break away, a smile on her face and he shrugs and says, "Lunch is ready."

He eats with her and they're quiet for a little bit as they sit at the table but she rests her bruised elbow on top of his arm and he rubs at it every so often and she thinks it might just be like this, for awhile. Them needing to constantly touch one another from going weeks without.

She finishes before he does and watches as he takes his time, as he always did with human food, once telling her that savoring made it taste better, feel stronger in his mouth.

But she's getting restless and impatient and really, just desperate for him again.

"You know," She starts as she pushes her plate away once he's finally finished, "You were in that tomb an awfully long time."

A slow, lazy grin slips onto his face as she stands and comes to lean against his back, "All that filth and rock everywhere….might be a little dirty."

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses the back of his neck as he says, "Oh yeah," like it's caught in his throat and she grins, humming against his skin.

"I think it's time you took a shower."

So that's how they end up without any clothes on…again.

Last night had been about making up for lost time. Now it's about keeping it. They hit her bed right after the shower, not bothering to dress and he scoops her hair up and out of the way, kissing every single part of her face.

But their reunion, their lovely night and day reunion is cut abruptly short when his phone goes off, relentlessly. Meaning only one thing…or person.

"You need to come home, now." Damon says in a rush and hangs up before he gets a response.

They share a look before they start to change, at opposite sides of the room and when he reaches for her hand as they walk out the door together, that feeling in her heart might just make the past couple of weeks easier to forget.


End file.
